


born to die

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Hella, M/M, Short One Shot, death mention, not enough love for this ship, originally written for magi week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was just a kid and when the last canon fired his eyes were already dead and his smile was already crazed and the game had twisted what little morale he’d had left into dust and it wasn’t fair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	born to die

He was just a kid.

They were _all_ just kids.

They were all just kids and they were killing- _murdering_ \- each other right in front of him- as close to him as they could get through that huge screen- caught on tape and projected to the world as mere _entertainment._ He was just a kid and there he was, swinging that knife like a madman, cutting them down with the skills of a pro, _smiling_ and eyes _glinting_ and nearly _laughing._

Sin could still remember that tiny trainee he had met when he’d made his rounds to the districts; it was his job as a victor to smile and wave and shine like his title, the king of that game all those years ago. But that kid had looked at him in a completely different way, excited and curious and demanding of his attention and advice. It had been both refreshing and heartbreakingly sad, because the boy had been ecstatic about the path certain to turn him into a monster.

It had.

“Are you kidding?” he had sneered at Sin’s concern- he’d caught him after the interviews, hoping to see some remainder of that boy he had met so long ago, “I’ve been training for this my entire _life;_ I’m going to _win._ And I’m gonna have a _hell_ of a good time doing it.” He had grinned at his bewilderment, “Hope you’ll be watching,” and that was it.

Sin _had_ watched; he had watched and dreaded and should have been paying more attention to his own tributes, but Judal was just a kid and he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He was just a kid and when the last canon fired his eyes were already dead and his smile was already crazed and the game had twisted what little morale he’d had left into dust and it wasn’t _fair._

He was just a kid, and he was already long gone.


End file.
